Peaches and Apples
by TheEvilQueensMistress
Summary: when Emma joins Ruby Red Nigth Club as a stripper things get a little steamy between her and the mayor. summary sucks but please read. Swan/Queen and a little red/Snow


AN: hello dear swanqueen fans. This is going to be a series of fics set in an underground strip club run by Ruby, the ruby red night club.

Description: when Emma needs some money she turns to Ruby who offers her a job as a stripper in an underground night club. Having stripped in the past Emma eagerly accepts and starts under the disguise of Peaches. When Regina goes to the club things get a little steamy between the two. Swan/Queen Red/Snow

Warnings: femslash, don't like don't read.

No Spoilers except that Grahm is already dead.

As far as underground illegal activities go Storybrooke is just like any other town. Secret cigar rings, bars, and even the Ruby Red Night Club run by none other than Ruby herself. At some point in their lives every citizen of Storybrooke visits the club for a drink with friends but most come for the dancing, pole dancing that is.

Ruby is the main attraction. She not only owns the club in Granny's basement but is also the only stripper. Every Friday through Sunday Ruby works her body on the pole causeing even the likes of sister Superior to drool.

Ruby likes the attenion, but mostly the money. Making upwards of 200 a night it's a decent living. SO when Emma Swan comes to town in need of a little extra cash she turns to Ruby who eagerly hires her as Peaches, the new stripper.

Ruby works her hips, grinding into the pole. Its her last song of the night and she wants to make sure a certain "innocent" Mary Margret. She can't help but notice the way the petite brunette's eyes are trained on her nipples straining against their confinds as she licks her lips.

The music slowly finishes as Ruby picks up the singles scattered around her.

"Ok guys, I have a surprise for you tonight!" the crowd cheers wildly hoping she'll take off her shirt or something. "Introducing Peaches, Storybrookes newest hotty here for your entertainment!"

Emma hears her new name and her heart jumps out of her chest. It's not like she hasn't stripped before, she;s just nervous of the crowd. She wonders if a certain mayor will be watching.

Slowly,seductively Emma saunters onto the stage. Applause fill her ears as the music starts to play and she moves her hips in time. The crowd goes silent, watching with rapt attention as Peaches works the pole. By her third dance Peaches' legs ache in red stilletoes and her chest is heaving, effectively displaying her breasts clad in only a bright blue bra. When the dong ends Emma scans the crowd searching for the Mayor to no avail. Peaches saunters of the stage as Ruby playfully slaps her ass.

"That was amazing Ems, you even had little M&M all worked up!" sqeauls Ruby with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Really?" pants Emma heavily.

"Someone even requested a private dance! They said they would pay 200!"

"No fucking way! Wait who is it?" asks Emma suddenly suspicious.

"Ummmm. She goes by Apples."

Regina sits in the back room examining her blood red nails. She cant ignore the thrumming between her thighs. "Peaches." She whispers. The preformance was spectacular. Regina closes her eyes and moans at the memory. Her hands grip the arms of the chair resisting the urge to take care of herself.

"Ok Apples. Sorry to keep you waiting." Emma stalks into the room closing ang locking the door behind her.

"It's no problem dear." Whispers Regina huskily.

"Regina?" gasps Peaches, realizing who her client really is.

"I prefer Apples dear." Trying not to let her excitement show Emma turns on the usic.

"Ok, Apples, are you ready?" All Regina can mange is a gulp. "I'll take that as a yes." Regina nods vigorously.

Emma has since changed out of her superman themed outfix and into a matching black laces bra and panties set complete with a white button up. Peaches swings her hips as she slowly un bottons her shirt untill it pools at her feet. Regina's clit is throbbing.

Emma forcefully places her hands on either side of the Mayor's head and whispers in her ear. "So Madame Mayor, are you ready to loose control?" regina can only whimper.

"Stand up." Regina straightens as Emma takes in Regina in her grey pencil skirt and plum colored blouse. Emma begins running her hands up and down the mayor's arms leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake.

"Emmmmma." Graons Regina.

"I bet you are just waiting for me to fuck you aren't you regina. You can't wait to feel my fingers knuckle deep inside you." Normally regina cant stand dirty talk but coming from Emma she soaked her panties. "I bet you have been waiting for me to fuck you since the day we met. I know I have. I touch myself at night pretending my fingers are yours. Do you touch yourself mayor? Do you fuck yourself while thinking of me?"

"All the time." Regina's voice is husky, filled with sex. Emma's eyes widen at the admition and she moves her roaming hands till they are cupping Regina's breasts.

"Good girl regina." Cues Emma. Emma makes quick work of regina's blouse, ripping the buttopns off. All the mayor can do is moan in approval. "Oh god she whimpers as Emma takes a firm peak into her mouth. Emma releases the nipple with a loud pop. "Ok Apples On you knees."

Regina would never admit to it but she loved to be dominated and clearly Emma can tell. Roughly emma takes a fist full of regina's hair and crushes their lips together. The kiss is hungry and desperate fueled by months of lusting over one another. Emma sucks and nips at the brunettes lower lip till she is granted entrance. There is no battle for dominance as Emma quickly takes control.

Emma smacks Regina's plump ass, hard. She rolls up the woman's dress till it is bunched at the waist and smacks again. "You like this madame mayor? You like it when I get you all worked up? Answer me!

"Yes! Oh god yes!"

Emma takes a hold of dark hair and pulls. She doesn't let go as she roughly shoves regina's black panties over and circles her clit.

"Please Emma. Please more." Quick to comply Emma shooves three fingers roughly into regina. "Oh God!' she whimpers. Emma works up a madening pace and soon has the evil queen begging for release. Working up the courage Emma puts her whole hand inside the Mayor. Slowly at first she rotates her hand making sure the Mayor can take this, but she can. With a few more quick thrusts and a few more circles of Regina's clit the brunette comes undone. She thows her head back in extacy as she bites her lip and her body quakes.

It takes a surprisngly short amount of time for Regina to recover from creaming all over Emma's hand but she does/

"My turn." Growls Regina.

AN: bahahaha im evil. More to come ;)


End file.
